


Lucas

by Uvarovite (Tsavorit)



Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsavorit/pseuds/Uvarovite
Summary: Dia menyukai senja, sesederhana itu.





	Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak ada keuntungan materil apa pun dalam penulisan cerita ini.

Tawa dan konyol, dua hal itu yang selalu melekat padanya. Padahal Sally tahu, ada banyak hal yang bisa diasosiasikan daripada sekadar dua hal itu. Namun, ia hanya pengamat dan mungkin bagi Lucas, kehadirannya hanyalah angin lalu.

Sampai suatu hari, Lucas menghampiri Sally dan hal pertama yang dikatakannya adalah, "boleh pinjam HP lo?"

"Hah?"

"Batre HP gue lowbat dan lagi di _cash_ ," dia menujuk HP yang tengah di _charger_ di lantai, "tapi gue mau foto langit."

"Kenapa harus gua?" Sally tentu saja tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya dan Lucas hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang ia yakini tidak gatal.

Kebiasaan lelaki itu jika gugup, menggaruk kepala atau tengkuknya.

"HP lo kameranya bagus," Lucas tidak menatap Sally, karena dia menatap langit di luar kelas dengan khawatir, lalu menatap dirinya, "tapi kalo lo gamau, gapapa kok. Gue pinjam sama yang lain."

"Gua pinjamin, tapi gua ikut lu ya."

"Oh gapapa kok."

Saat HP berpindah tangan, binar mata Lucas yang bahagia membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Ingin, tapi bukan berarti akan melakukannya, karena Sally lebih penasaran apa yang sebenarnya ingin Lucas lakukan dengan kamera HP-nya.

Hanya perlu beberapa langkah keluar dari ruang kelas dan Lucas mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit senja dan mengarahkan kamera Sally ke langit. Entah berapa kali foto yang diambil, lalu Lucas berbalik memandangnya.

"Lo gamau gue fotoin? Langitnya bagus loh."

"Gua gak suka senja."

"Hah?" dia tampak kaget, lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Kenapa?"

"Gak suka aja."

"Tapi kan langit senja tuh cantik banget."

"Semua orang punya prefensi, Lucas." Sally melirik asisten dosen yang tengah berjalan menuju kelas. "asdos udah datang, ayo balik ke kelas."

Hanya saja, Sally tidak bisa begitu konsentrasi kuliah sore itu karena Lucas terus menganggunya. Mencolek lengan kanannya dan terus bertanya lirih, "kenapa sih gak suka senja?"

"Lucas! Kalau kamu masih tetap berisik, lebih baik keluar dari kelas ini." teguran Taeil membuatnya cemberut dan Sally hanya bisa melirik malas.

Hari itu, Sally tahu beberapa hal baru tentang Lucas. Tentang dia yang menyukai senja dan mengabadikannya dengan foto. Tentang dia yang ternyata akan mengejar seseorang untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan versi Lucas.

"Lo pulang naik apa?" tanyanya saat kelas bubar.

"Kenapa?"

"Nebeng ya, hehehe."

"Kalau lu berhenti nanya soal senja."

"Iya deh gue berhenti nanya."

Yang mana, itu adalah kebohongan Lucas. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dia terus bertanya tentang senja dan Sally hampir ingin menendang Lucas dari mobilnya, kalau tidak mendengar, "alasan gue suka senja klise. Senja adalah transisi waktu kesukaan gue."

Sally tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi dari lirikan ujung matanya ia bisa melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan yang selama ini selalu Sally lihat jika Lucas tidak berbicara.

Sebuah kehampaan yang Sally tidak pahami, mengapa ada pada seseorang seperti Lucas?

 


End file.
